


Shock

by Morfiad



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, puppyshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morfiad/pseuds/Morfiad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 years after Yugi and Yami duelled, everyone is coming together for a reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shock

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic, so be nice please.

"DADDY!" Bang, bang, bang on the window. "DADDY!"

"Kisa, stop banging on the window. It's not nice and it's annoying other people".

"But Papa, daddy's here look!"

And Seto did indeed look out the window in the direction his daughter was pointing and saw his man, and his son, across the road, waving back. His gaze softened as he took in Jou's silvery blond hair and trademark grin. Seto turned back to his paper, assured that the last two people they were waiting on would be here soon. Around him, old friends chatted and children played around the tables.

His attention was startled once again by his daughter screaming, but in distress. He looked out of the cafe window to see Jou roll off the side of a car, his son held tightly in front of him, away from the ground. The group of friends was silent, shocked by the scene outside.

Seto was the first to move, pushing chairs and people out the way as he rushed to the door.

His mind had gone numb, not processing what was going on. He fell to his knees, hands in Jou's hair, setting the mans head on his lap. Dimly aware of the sound of sirens and his son crying next to him, he checked for a pulse, breathing deeply when he found it.

Coming somewhat to his senses, Seto noticed the paramedics heading towards him and Jou. He moved out of the way and allowed them to put Jou on a stretcher and lift him into the ambulance. Looking round, he acknowledged his son was bleeding from where he hit the windscreen and that the boy was trying to get his attention.

"Papa, what about Kisa?" He asked, nodding to the other side of Seto.

Seto turned, surprised that Mokuba had managed to sneak up on him, given that the younger man was struggling to contain his screaming daughter.

"Do you want me to take Kisara while you..." Mokuba trailed off and looked at the ambulance, his eyes wide.

Seto also looked. "Please". He put an arm round his son and pulled him forward into the van alongside the paramedic. He got a last look at his hysterical daughter and scared friends as he pulled the door shut.

Seto was only vaguely aware of his sons hands gripping one of his, of the paramedic asking questions and relaying information to the hospital. Seto's entire being was focused on the beeping machine displaying Jou's heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> Tempted to add "damn mutt got hit by a car " lol
> 
> Was originally longer, but I kinda edited it down to just Kaibas PoV.  
> Jou keeps his name as is and I decided that their son would be Jouni Kaiba, even though it isn't mentioned.
> 
> Also, never been in an ambulance, so I'm assuming that they have heart monitors in there.


End file.
